It's About My Feel Hyung - KyuMin
by cute voodoo
Summary: bagaimanakah cara seorang Cho Kyuhyun mengungkapkan perasaannya pada namja sekaligus hyung yang ia cintai Lee Sungmin? *summary gagal- -*


Author : Cute voodoo Genre : romance, Shounen-ai Length : Oneshoot Main cast : Lee Sungmin Cho Kyuhyun Other member SJ Cho Ni Tae (OC) Disclaimer : member SJ milik Tuhan, milik orangtua mereka, milik SM dan juga milik aku~~ #plak. FF INI MUTLAK MILIK SAYA JANGAN MENGCOPY TANPA PERMISI SAYA! Summary : bagaimanakah cara seorang Cho Kyuhyun mengungkapkan perasaannya pada namja sekaligus hyung yang ia cintai Lee Sungmin? *summary gagal-_-* A/N : ff KyuMin pertama saya, gaje, abal, sangat sangat minim konflik~ sedih ga jadi, romantic ga jadi,judul sama alur acak-acakan ga jelas deelel. Jangan salahkan saya kalau setelah membaca FF ini mual, pening, muntah-muntah dan segala gejala lainnya~. Kamsahamnida. BOYS LOVE BOYS. 'T LIKE DON'T READ. PLEASE RCL. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~PRESENTS~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ting Tong Ting Tong

Klik!

"nuguseyo?" suara seorang namja terdengar dari mesin penjawab yang terletak didepan apartemen itu.

"ini aku oppa. Cho Ni Tae."

"ah, _little evil_. Tunggu sebentar."

Beberapa detik kemudian pintu apartemen itu terbuka.

"Wookie-oppa! Kau menyebalkan! Sudah ku bilang jangan panggil aku _little evil_." Rajuk yeoja itu lalu menyilang tangannya didepan dadanya.

"haha, maaf..maaf.. ayo masuk," namja bernama Ryeowook atau biasa dipanggil Wookie itu mengajak yeoja kecil yang bernama Cho Ni Tae itu.

"oh ya, Kyuhyun oppa mana?"

"dia ada dikamarnya, sejak pulang dari acara tadi ia hanya cemberut dan menjawab seadanya."

"dasar namja pabo." Geram Tae, "Kyuhyun oppaaaaaaaaaa~~~" yeoja itu berteriak dengan suara cemprengnya itu lalu berjalan cepat menuju kamar namja yang dipanggilnya Kyuhyun oppa itu.

"Tae? Ada apa dia?" tanya namja bernama Donghae yang heran melihat kelakuan yeoja kecil itu.

"molla." Jawab Ryewook seraya mengendikkan bahunya.

BRAK!

Yeoja itu membanting pintu dengan kasar saking kesalnya.

"hey _little evil_, jangan banting pintu sekeras itu. Kau tau berapa biaya yang dibutuhkan untuk membenarkannya jika pintu itu rusak?" seorang namja yang paling tua di Super Junior itu membuka suara.

"mwo?!" jawab Tae lalu memberikan deathglare yang paling menyeramkan untuk namja itu

"ah..a..aniyo." kata Leeteuk tergagap dan langsung mendapat tertawaan dari para dongsaengnya.

"oppa!" Tae melihat namja yang ia cari sedang duduk melamun menghadap ke kaca apartemen untuk melihat pemandangan luar sepertinya, dan Kyuhyun tidak menyadari bahwa Tae masuk dan memanggilnya "selalu hanya bisa seperti ini."

BUGH!

Tae melemparkan bantal kepala dan _bingo_! Tepat sekali mengenai kepala Kyuhyun

"aissh, apa?" tanya Kyuhyun kesal karna acara melamunnya diganggu oleh yeo-dongsaeng angkatnya itu.

"kau dengar tidak sih aku panggil?"

"…"

PLETAK!

"aww, appo!" ringgis Kyuhyun saat tau kepalanya itu mendapat jitakan telak

"makanya kalau orang bertanya itu dijawab! Kau kan tidak bisu"

"ish, kau menyebalkan. Mau apa kau kesini?"

PLETAK!

"aish! Kenapa kau memukul kepala ku lagi?"

"kau yang menyebalkan pabo!"

"kenapa aku?"

"kenapa saat tadi hanya ada SiMin moment kau diam saja eoh?! Bahkan sedetik pun aku tidak melihat adanya KyuMin moment,. Kau membuat para KMS kecewa oppa termasuk aku."

"ah.. itu, aku tidak tau harus berbuat apa lagi." Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya

"sudah ku katakan padamu, untuk memberitahu perasaanmu pada Sungmin oppa kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya juga? Agar ia tau bagaimana perasaanmu saat melakukan _fanservice_ dengan member lain terutama Siwon oppa!"

"itu tidak semudah yang kau bayangkan Tae!" bentak Kyuhyun.

"kau membentak ku oppa? Baiklah. Aku hanya sekedar memberitahu, jika itu terlambat maka kau akan menyesal, aku tidak perduli lagi!" bentak Tae lalu pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun sendiri.

BLAAM!

"aish! Cho Kyuhyun pabo! Pabo!" rutuk Kyuhyun

"kau kenapa Tae?" tanya seorang namja dengan lembut.

"aniyo Sungmin oppa." Tae melanjutkan jalannya lagi.

"Tae, kau tidak mau makan dulu?" tawar namja bernama Yesung

"aniyo." Jawab Tae singkat tanpa menengok lalu meninggalkan apartemen itu dengan berbagai tanda tanya pada masing-masing member Super Junior, mereka tadi hanya mendengar suara bentakan keras Tae dari balik pintu.

KREK

BLAM

"Kyu, kau bertengkar dengan Tae?" tanya namja yang menjadi _room mate_ Kyuhyun, Sungmin.

"aniyo hyung," jawab Kyuhyun lesu.

"lalu?" tanya Sungmin lagi

"gwenchana hyung, hyung bolehkah aku minta sesuatu padamu?" pinta Kyuhyun pada Sungmin yang kini duduk dihadapannya.

"jika aku bisa, aku akan memberikannya." Jawab Sungmin dengan senyum menghiasi wajahnya

"aku boleh mengenggam tanganmu? Dan bisakah, kau tersenyum tulus dari hatimu hyung? Untukku? Kali ini saja…"

Sungmin yang bingung dengan permintaan Kyuhyun hanya bisa terdiam

"ah, sudah kuduga. Kau tidak akan pernah mau melakukan itu dengan tulus." Kata Kyuhyun lesu.

"ah, aniyo Kyu. Kau boleh melakukannya." Sungmin tersenyum sangat tulus pada Kyu. Lalu Kyu mengenggam tangan Sungmin dan menatap mata _foxy_ yang menjeratnya itu.

Setelah satu menit Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin ia seperti mendapat kekuatan lagi "terimakasih hyung, kau adalah kekuatan bagiku." Kata Kyuhyun seraya tersenyum lalu melepaskan genggamannya "_good night_ hyung." Kata Kyuhyun lagi lalu ia beranjak ke tempat tidurnya dan menyelimuti dirinya hingga lehernya.

"aku? Kekuatan bagi kau Kyu?" gumam Sungmin pelan, sangat pelan.

"hyung, kau ada jadwal hari ini?" tanya seorang namja berambut coklat pada namja imut yang berada didepannya.

"ada, aku harus siaran bersama Wookie, Kyu."

"oh~~" terjelas sekali nada kecewa dari Kyuhyun.

"waeyo Kyu?"

"ah, aniyo." Kyuhyun beranjak meninggalkan Sungmin.

"kau mau kemana?"

"aku mau jalan-jalan keluar." Saut Kyuhyun lemas yang sudah menyambar mantel coklatnya.

"Kyu! Jangan lupa memakai syal, masker dan sarung tangan!" teriak uri leader SJ dari dapur yang melihat Kyuhyun ingin pergi.

"ne~" jawab Kyuhyun dengan nada lesu dan tidak bersemangat.

"lihat _evil_ kita. Kurasa ia benar-benar kecewa waktu acara yang hanya ada SiMin moment." Bisik sang _dancing machine_ –Eunhyuk-

"mungkin, kalau saja disini ada si kuda, si kuda itu pasti akan merasa sangat bersalah dan terus-terusan meminta maaf mengingat betapa populernya KyuMin _couple_." Jawab Donghae pada kekasihnya itu.

"hey, kalian bergosip saja." Saut Shindong

"sudahlah hyung, kau makan saja." Kata pasangan kekasih itu bersamaan.

Namja berambut coklat itu berjalan sendirian dengan lemasnya, sesekali ia menendang kerikil. Ia sebenarnya tidak tau mau kemana, ia hanya ingin keluar dari dorm sebentar untuk menenangkan pikirannya. Setelah kemarin mendengarkan ucapan Tae yang membuat para KMS kecewa dan Tae juga menyuruhnya untuk mengatakan perasaannya secepat mungkin, ia benar-benar memikirkan semua itu.

"ini benar-benar menyebalkan." Gerutu Kyuhyun.

"aish kenapa udara nya dingin sekali sih!" ternyata tanpa sadar ia melangkahkan kakinya ke Kona Beans "kenapa aku kesini? Ah sudahlah biarkan saja, aku bisa bekerja paruh waktu disini. Hari ini aku tidak jadwal." Lalu Kyuhyun pun masuk ke dalam Kona Beans. Namun bukannya ia masuk ke ruang _staf_ ia malah duduk dibangku pengunjung paling pojok, Kona Beans sedang sepi rupa nya hanya ada beberapa pengunjung yang makan disana. Lebih banyak setelah memesan dan membeli langsung keluar. Kyuhyun sibuk dengan menghangatkan dirinya sampai tidak sadar ada seorang yeoja yang menghampirinya.

"kau butuh ini." Yeoja itu memberikan segelas kopi hangat yang masih mengepul pda Kyuhyun dengan senyum yang menghiasi wajah yeoja itu.

"Tae?"

"ambillah, kurasa kau butuh ini." "kau benar-benar sangat kedinginan." Kyuhyun lalu menerima segelas kopi hangat itu dari tangan Tae "terima kasih." Tae hanya tersenyum ia ingin beranjak meninggalkan meja Kyuhyun. "Tae!" panggil Kyuhyun

"ada apa?"

"aku minta maaf atas kejadian kemarin karna aku telah membentakmu." Ujar Kyuhyun menyesal

"aku sudah memaafkanmu., aku juga salah kenapa aku harus memaksakanmu jika kau tidak mau. Aku terlalu bersikap kurang ajar padahal aku hanya anak angkat. Maaf." Jawab Tae tersenyum.

"Tae, duduklah sebentar. Temani aku." Tae pun menghampiri Kyuhyun dan duduk berhadapan dengannya. "sekali lagi aku mi—"

"aku sudah memaafkanmu."

"baiklah, terima kasih kalau begitu. Dan jangan pernah menganggap kau berbeda, kita sama, Ahra noona, aku dan kau. Kita bertiga sama kita kakak beradik"

"sama-sama. Terimakasih kau telah menganggapku begitu"

"Tae,"

"hemm."

"kenapa kau bisa bersikap dewasa sekali? Sedangkan kau baru berumur 19 tahun."

"kau yang mengajarkanku oppa."

"aku? Sejak kapan? Ku rasa tidak pernah."

"iya, kau yang mengajarkanku sejak aku diangkat menjadi keluarga Cho. Tanpa sadar kau melakukan itu. Begitu juga dengan Ahra eonnie."

"kau sedang bekerja?"

"tadinya iya, saat ada namja yang kedinginan tidak lagi. tapi sudah digantikan oleh Sungjin oppa."

"oh, maaf."

"ada apa denganmu? Kenapa kau selalu meminta maaf."

"aniyo. Tidak ada apa-apa."

"berikanlah ia hadiah."

"maksudmu?"

"Sungmin oppa, berikanlah ia hadiah yang berkesan."

"yang berkesan?"

"iya, yang berkesan."

"boneka kelinci berwarna _pink_ mungkin akan mengesankan."

"kau ini bercanda ya oppa?"

"eh? Waeyo?"

"Kau ingin memberikan itu? Disaat-saat kau ingin mengungkapkan perasaanmu, kau malah memilih hadiah itu?"

"dia sangat menyukai itu. Jadi kupikir pasti akan mengesankan untuknya."

"memang mengesankan dan menyenangkan."

"benar kan?"

PLETAK

"aww, appo!"

"iya benar-benar sangat mengesankan kalau kau memberikannya saat ia ulang tahun atau kau sudah menjadi kekasihnya!"

"jadi..aku harus memberikannya apa?"

"oppa..kenapa tiba-tiba kau menjadi pabo sih? Kau kemanakan IQ tinggi mu yang selalu kau banggakan itu?"

"disini." Kata Kyuhyun lalu menunjuk kepalanya sendiri

"terkadang aku malu kalau aku mengingatmu sebagai oppaku."

"hish, disaat-saat seperti ini kau malah mengejekku bukannya membantuku!"

"jadi kau mau kubantu?"

"jika cara mu normal akan aku terima."

"untuk oppa ku, akan kuberikan cara yang sangat-sangat normal dan sangaaaaaaaat romantis! Tapi kau juga harus membantuku jangan hanya aku yang memikirkan caranya, setuju?"

"setuju."

"oppa, kau tidak kembali ke dorm?"

"nanti saja."

"tapi sudah jam sebelas oppa. Nanti mereka mencari-carimu, kau kan uri magnae Super Junior kkk~"

"jangan menggodaku Tae"

"weee~"

"lagipula Sungmin hyung tidak akan mencariku," wajah Kyuhyun berubah menjadi lesu lagi

"dia mencarimu oppa."

"aniyo. Dia saja tidak menelpon ku."

"kau ini manja sekali sih oppa. Tapi aku jamin Sungmin oppa itu mencarimu oppa."

"sok tau kau."

"hish. Jika Sungmin oppa menelpon dan mengkhawatirkanmu, kau harus membelikanku novel dan komik terbaru!"

"baik! Tapi kalau tidak kau harus membelikanku _PSP_ keluaran terbaru."

"setuju."

Drrrt Drrrt Drrrt

Ponsel Kyuhyun yang diletakkan diatas meja kasir bergetar ada panggilan masuk, dengan secepat kilat Tae menyambar ponsel Kyuhyun lalu mengangkatnya.

"yeoboseyo Sungmin oppa?" Tae menjawab telpon itu dengan senyum dan pandangan 'kau-kalah-oppa-kau-harus-menepati-janjimu' Kyuhyun merasakan dompetnya akan kempes, namun disisi lain ia juga senang dan bahagia saat tau namja yang ia cintai menelponnya.

"(_ah, Tae. Kenapa ponsel Kyuhyun ada padamu? Apakah Kyuhyun ada bersamamu?)_"

"iya oppa, dia ada disini. Dia tidak mau pulang kalau kau tidak membujuknya."

Kyuhyun yang mendengar itu langsung mendeath glare Tae dan berusaha merebut ponselnya

"(_benarkah? Bisa berikan ponselnya pada Kyu?)_"

"tentu saja oppa, akan segera kuberikan." Tae segera memberikan ponselnya pada Kyuhyun

"iya hyung?"

"(_Kyu, pulanglah. Aku mencarimu tadi di dorm tapi ternyata kau tidak ada)_"

"maaf hyung aku membuat mu khawatir."

"(_hati-hati ya Kyu, aku menunggumu di dorm.)"_

"tentu hyung."

_KLIK_

"_yeesssss_~ Tae! Ternyata Minnie hyung mengkhawatirkanku!" Kyuhyun melonjak kegirangan dan mengusak rambut Tae hingga berantakan

"senang..senang tapi jangan membuat rambutku berantakan! Oh ya satu lagi oppa. Jangan lupa taruhannya." Tae menaik-turunkan alisnya

"baiklah…baiklah…"

"sudah sana pulang! Belahan jiwamu menunggumu oppa. Kkk~"

"hahaha." Kyuhyun pun bersiap-siap. "Tae, aku pulang!"

"bye oppa!"

"bye~"

Ting Tong Ting Tong

KLIK!

"nuguseyo?"

"Cho Kyuhyun."

"kya! Kyuhyun!"

Beberapa detik kemudian pintu apartemen itu terbuka, dan seketika namja yang membuka pintu itu langsung memeluk Kyuhyun.

"Sungmin hyung! Kau kenapa?"

"Kyu pabo! Kenapa dari pagi menghilang lalu baru kembali saat larut malam begini!" kata Sungmin masih memeluk Kyuhyun.

"hyung, sebegitu khawatirnya kah kau padaku?"

"tentu saja." Jawab Sungmin dan melepaskan pelukannya, lalu mengangguk-angguk imut dihadapan Kyuhyun

"kenapa?"

"karna kau uri magnae Super Junior. Kau paling kecil, aku takut denganmu terjadi sesuatu." Kyuhyun yang mendengar jawaban Sungmin kecewa. Mukanya berubah menjadi muram lagi "Kyu?" Kyuhyun hanya bisa tersenyum kecut pada Sungmin.

"Minnie! Siapa itu?" teriak Shindong

"aku hyung," jawab Kyuhyun tiba-tiba saat ia langsung masuk ke dorm.

"oh, kemana saja kau?"

"Kona Beans."

"tapi saat tadi aku telpon kesana Sungjin bilang tidak ada." Timpal Leeteuk

"benarkah?" jawab Kyuhyun seadanya lalu masuk kedalam kamar.

"Kyu! Makan dulu!" tawar Wookie.

BLAM!

Bukannya dijawab Kyuhyun malah menutup pintu kamarnya itu dengan kencang.

"kali ini ada apa lagi dengannya?" tanya HaeHyuk bersamaan dan melirik kearah Sungmin

"molla, aku juga tidak tau. Wajahnya berubah saat tadi aku menjawab pertanyaanya."

"memangnya dia bertanya apa padamu?" tanya Yesung, lalu Sungmin mengulangi lagi dialog dirinya dengan magnae itu didepan pintu.

"tsk! Pantas saja dia begitu." Timpal Yesung lalu tersenyum pada Sungmin.

"kenapa? Memangnya ada apa?" tanya Sungmin penasaran

"ah, aniyo..aniyo.." jawab Wookie yang membekap mulut namjachingunya itu.

"sebenarnya ada apa sih?" tanya Sungmin penasaran

"nanti kau juga akan tau sendiri." Kata Leeteuk.

Semenjak kejadian itu Kyuhyun hanya sedikit sekali melakukan _fanservice_ dengan Sungmin. Sungmin lebih sering melakukan dengan member yang lain. Jika sudah seperti itu Kyuhyun hanya bisa tersenyum kecut. Pertanyaan Sungmin pun hanya dijawab seadanya oleh Kyuhyun, ia merasa mempunyai kesalahan pada magnae itu hingga magnae mereka yang usil berubah menjadi magnae yang lebih pendiam.

"Kyu, apakah aku punya kesalahan denganmu? Kenapa kau berubah sekali?" tanya Sungmin saat mereka sedang duduk berhadapan di meja makan.

"aniyo hyung, kau tidak punya kesalahan apapun denganku." Jawab Kyuhyun tersenyum

"jangan berbohong Kyu." "tunggu! Apa kau butuh kekuatan?"

"eoh?" Kyuhyun terkejut sekaligus heran dengan pernyataan Sungmin

"genggam tanganku Kyu." Kyuhyun yang masih terkejut hanya diam tidak percaya "baiklah, aku saja yang mengenggam tanganmu, kan aku adalah sumber kekuatan dan kau yang membutuhkan. Genggam lah Kyu, ambil kekuatanmu sebanyak yang kau butuhkan dariku." Lanjut Sungmin dengan senyum tulus yang menghiasi wajah cantiknya itu. Kini Kyuhyun mengerti.

Hangat..

Perasaan Kyuhyun diliputi rasa hangat saat namja pencinta pink itu mengenggam tangannya erat dan tersenyum padanya. Untuk beberapa lama keduanya hanya diliputi keheningan, Kyuhyun tidak tau ia harus berbuat apa lagi. Ia terbuai dengan mata _foxy_ itu, mata yang menjeratnya semenjak ia bergabung dengan Super Junior.

"oppa. Aku pulang dulu. Nanti katakan pada Kyuhyun oppa kalau aku datang, tapi katakannya setelah oppa ku itu mendapatkan kekuatannya kembali." Yeoja yang bernama Tae itu berbisik pada Donghae pelan.

"tapi kau baru saja datang."

"gwenchana, aku tidak ingin menganggu mereka. Dan kalian juga jangan menganggu mereka berdua ne? kumohon.." pinta Tae

"baiklah. Aku mengerti. Hati-hati Tae." Donghae pun mengantarkan yeoja itu sampai ke depan pintu apartemen.

"bagaimana Kyu? Kau sudah mendapatkan kekuatanmu lagi?" Kyuhyun tersenyum bahagia, rasa hangat menyelimutinya.

"kau selalu menjadi sumber kekuatanku hyung." Jawabnya.

"Kyu!" panggil Donghae

"iya hyung?"

"tadi Tae datang."

"lalu anak itu kemana?"

"pulang."

"pulang? Secepat itu?"

"tentu saja,"

"kau ada masalah dengannya lagi Kyu?" tanya Sungmin

"aniyo hyung,"

"lalu?"

"ada yang harus kubicarakan dengannya."

"apa?"

"rahasia hyung."

"Kyu~~" Sungmin merayu magnae itu dengan aegyo nya yang biasanya sangat ampuh untuk merayu magnae itu

"kali ini aku tidak akan luluh hyung kkk~"

"ah! Kyuhyun menyebalkan!" Sungmin menyilangkan tangannya didepan dadanya lalu mengerucutkan bibir M _pink_ nya itu. Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya bisa tertawa melihat kelakuan namja yang ia cintai itu.

"Tae..aku tidak yakin dengan semua ini." Seorang namja berambut coklat dengan menggunakan _tuxedo_ berwarna hitam sedang khawatir dan gugup.

"Kyuhyun oppa, apakah disaat-saat seperti ini kepalamu mau menjadi sasaranku lagi?"

"aniyo! Aku tidak mau, nanti rambutku berantakan lagi!" namja bernama Kyuhyun itu berusaha melindungi kepalanya dari Tae yang sedang duduk disampingnya

"makanya! Jangan membuat ku kesal. _Listen to me oppa_. Kalau kau gugup, kau akan menghancurkan _mood_ seseorang karna pasti saat berbicara kau akan susah. Dan kalau kau terlalu khawatir kau akan berbicara yang aneh-aneh dan niatmu akan musnah atau kata mudahnya MENGHANCURKAN semuanya!"

"seperti itukah efeknya?" tanya Kyuhyun tidak percaya

"tentu saja."

"baiklah baiklah huhhh~ Cho Kyuhyun. Kau harus _relax..relax.._" gumam namja tampan.

"apakah sebegitu gugupnya kah kau?"

"sangat.."

"_why? Its no first time you meet him when you use tuxedo like this_."

"ini berbeda Tae, aku menggunakan _tuxedo_ ini karna sesuatu yang akan menjadi pengalaman hidup ku sekali dalan seumur hidup. _Its so different_."

"really?"

"of course, jika kau menjadi aku kau juga pasti akan gugup."

"tapi aku bukan namja oppa-,-"

"hehehe,"

"omo! Sudah jam tujuh, aku akan menunggu dia dibawah kau oppa. Cepat kebelakang."

"baik. Tunggu, tapi nanti jangan menghancurkan acaranya."

"ish! Akan ku hancurkan lihat saja," sinis Tae lalu pergi kebawah meninggalkan Kyuhyun dikamar.

Drrt Drrt Drrt

_From_ : 0778xxxxx

_**Aku sudah sampai di bandara akan secepat mungkin aku kerumahmu.**_

Ting Tong Ting Tong

KREK

"silahkan masuk Tuan Lee Sungmin." Yeoja itu membukakan pintu dengan sopan, membungkukkan badannya dan mengeser badanya agar namja itu bisa masuk.

"Tae."

"_only for tonight im a waiters_" Sungmin yang mendengarkan jawaban Tae hanya tersenyum dibalik keherannya. "silahkan ikuti aku." Sungmin mengikuti Tae dari arah belakang menuju taman belakang rumah keluarga Cho.

"kenapa gelap sekali." Desis Sungmin saat melihat taman itu gelap. "si..siapa itu."

Namja yang sudah terlebih dulu duduk dimeja yang ditata di taman itu menyalakan tiga lilin diatas meja.

"silahkan duduk tuan." Tae mengeser bangku untuk Sungmin layaknya pelayan. Ia masih heran siapa namja yang memakai topeng setengah wajah yang duduk didepannya itu.

"_wait!_" kata Sungmin

"_yes_?"

"maksud semua ini apa?"

"tunggu saya akan mengambilkan makanan." Tae mengacuhkan pertanyaan Sungmin. Meja yang hanya diterangi tiga lilin itu diliputi keheningan.

"silahkan nikmati makanan malam ini. Makanan ini khusus disiapkan untuk pasangan kekasih. Ini _dessert _nya, dan ini _wine special_ untuk pasangan kekasih malam ini." Tae datang dengan mendorong kereta makanan dan menyiapkan di meja itu. Sungmin hanya terpana melihat itu semua. "silahkan nikmati waktu anda berdua." Tae segera pergi dari tempat itu. Meninggalkan dua namja itu.

"waaah~" Sungmin terpana saat melihat hiasah-hiasan lampu yang memenuhi taman menyala suasana ditaman itu benar-benar sangat romantis

"bagaimana? Kau menyukainya?" namja yang berada didepan Sungmin membuka topengnya dan memperlihatkan senyum khas miliknya.

"Kyu?!"

"_yes, im here with you_." "bagaimana? Apakah kau menyukainya?"

"sangat Kyu, aku baru pertama kali diperlakukan seperti ini dalam hidupku."

"aku bisa kapanpun melakukan ini semua untukmu."

"Kyu…"

"ayo, kita nikmati hidangannya dulu."

Dua namja itu memakan hidangan itu dengan tenang. Sesekali Kyuhyun melirik kearah Sungmin yang sedang makan.

"bagaimana hyung? Apakah kau menyukainya?" tanya Kyuhyun seraya menuangkan wine kedalam gelas milik Sungmin dan miliknya

"aku sangat sangat sangat sangaaaaaaaaaaat menyukainya." jawab Sungmin dengan mata berbinar "tapi Kyu kenapa kau melakukan semua ini?"

Kyuhyun beranjak dari duduknya, menghampiri Sungmin mengajaknya untuk berdiri Kyuhyun bersimpuh didepan Sungmin "saat pertama kali aku melihatmu entah sihir apa yang kau gunakan padaku saat aku menatap matamu aku terjerat padamu. Hingga sekarang aku masih terjerat dengan mata itu, suara itu, wajah itu, tawa itu. Semua itu milikmu Lee Sungmin, kau adalah sumber semangat dan kekuatan ku. Aku cemburu saat orang lain mendekatimu. Aku mencintaimu dan menyayangimu Lee Sungmin melebihi apapun dari diriku sendiri." Kyuhyun mengambil kotak kecil berwarna merah dan membukanya "_Would you be my boyfriend_?" Sungmin tidak percaya, hampir menangis melihat keromatisan Kyuhyun menyatakan cintanya ia tidak percaya semua ini Kyuhyun yang jahil bisa berbuat seperti ini "bagaimana hyung? Aku tidak akan memaksamu untuk menerimaku. Jawaban dan keputusanmu akan kuterima apapun itu." Kyuhyun tersenyum tulus pada Sungmin.

"Kyu!" Sungmin sudah tidak bisa menahan air matanya

BRUK!

Sungmin memeluk Kyuhyun yang sedang bersimpuh hingga jatuh bersamaan.

"hiks..hiks…Kyu.."

"hyung?"

"aku benar-benar mennyukaimu Kyu! Aku mau menjadi milikmu Kyu..hiks"

"benarkah? Benarkah hyung?"

"tentu saja.."

"lalu kenapa kau menangis?"

"pabo! Aku bahagia Kyu! Bahagia hiks~"

"jadi kau sekarang milik ku ya hyung." "tapi hyung, kau belum menerima cincin ini."

Sungmin pun langsung bangun dari atas badan Kyuhyun dan duduk di atas rumput di taman itu. Kyuhyun pun duduk di depan Sungmin.

"jarimu hyung."

Sungmin pun memberikan jari yang akan dipasang Kyuhyun.

"ini indah Kyu~ aku akan selalu menjaganya~"

"tentu hyung kau harus menjaga cincin itu. Tapi hyung, badanmu berat juga ya hahaha."

"Kyu! Ish~ kau menyebalkan." Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya itu.

CUP

"kau sudah mencuri ciuman ku Kyu."

"tidsk apa-apa kan? Kau kan kekasihku? Haha"

Other side

"kau lihat kan, sekarang Sungmin oppa. Sudah menjadi milik Kyu oppa." Seorang yeoja yang berdiri di balkon bersama seorang namja tinggi dan tampan, yang sudah lima belas menit memperhatikan KyuMin.

"baiklah, aku mengerti."

"kau seharusnya tetap bersama KiBum oppa. Aku tau, dibalik _fanservice_ mu dengan Sungmin oppa sebenarnya ingin dekat dengannya kan?"

"…"

"dan juga, kurangi fanservice mu dengan Kyuhyun oppa. ia tidak suka, Sungmin oppa juga cemburu saat kau melakukan dengan Kyuhyun. Mengerti?"

"ikuti saja kata hatimu, ku beritahu. Kembali saja pada KiBum oppa, terserah kau kalau kau menganggapku anak kecil sok tua."

Pok Pok

Tae menepuk bahu namja tinggi yang bernama Choi Siwon itu lalu pergi meninggalkan namja itu yang masih memperhatikan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

"ternyata kau benar mencintainya.." lirihnya lalu meninggalkan tempat yang tadinya berdiri.

End~

Gimana? Abal ya? Memang-_- tolong kritik dan saran aga saya tetap semangat untuk menulis :D. kalo ada yang bingung silahkan tanya :D

#kabuuuur~


End file.
